


I want you close...

by ale23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Charmed References, Desire, French Kissing, M/M, Necklaces, Oral Sex, Passion, Sexual Tension, Top John Watson, Vampire Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale23/pseuds/ale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own the characters, they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle.</p><p>They don't know what happened, it was like something was pulling them to do it, all their boundaries, limits, prejudice, and judgments slept away from them, all their fears were step aside. Everything they feel towards each other was clarify that afternoon, they didn't hold back anything...their bodies were so close it was like they became one.</p><p>"Space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you close...

 

John was reading his paper peacefully and comfortably in his chair, with a cup of tea next to him, it was a snowy day and no case seem to be interesting enough to catch Sherlock or even Johns attention. John was wearing simple jeans, a shirt, and happens to be shoeless, with a blanket over his shoulders, he even light up the chimney and was enjoying the warm around his body and his bare foots who were near the fire, everything was perfect...expect for the fact that a tall man in his pyjamas and dressing gowns were dancing around the room with loud foot steeps, making noises and from time to time checking his phone with a very loud sigh of disappoiment.

"Sherlock, knock it off" said John not looking up from his paper "looking at your phone every 2 minutes is not going to make a interested case appear"

"But I'm soooo bored John!" said Sherlock annoyingly "I need...a murder, collect clues, running after a suspect...I NEED ACTION!" he let himself drop in the couch.

"Okay James Bond..." John smirk, he found amusement in Sherlock's childish behaviour.

"Who...? Should I know who he is?"

"Who? James Bond?" he turn around to meet sherlocks eyes "you are joking, right?"

"Is he any important for me or my work?"

"Actually, he solves things, he investigates, chase after bad guys, so I thought you at least heard of him..."

"No...I have not..." Sherlock get up from the couch and went to seat in front of the computer.

Relived that at least finding who James Bond is will keep Sherlock occupied for a little while, John resume his reading on his news paper. But his attention got distracted by the present that was sent from his sister in the table beside him, he opened it up and it was a simple but beautiful neckless, leather cord and some kind of cross inside a circle, it was cover in silver, he put it on, tuck it inside his shirt and just after he was about to put away the box, he found a letter.

_It will allow you to see where your heart truly lays. -H_

Where my heart truly lays? John thought, thats some strange thing to write. He found the neckless truly beautiful, so he didn't think about it much, he put the box away and continue his reading, but just as he started to read a sentences Sherlock broke the silence once again.

"You know that he doesn't exist right?" he closed the computer and turned his back to face John.

"I...I know he doesn't exist" he put down his paper.

"So why did you comparer me with a fictional character who only exist in movies and books?"

"I didn't compare you" he was starting to get a little annoyed. His mood was suddenly changed, but why?

"Yes you did" sherlock frown as he was being insulted.

"No, I didn't! You just simply remind me of a character, who happens to be worldwide known especially in England" his reading was now long forgotten on the floor.

"Just because he is British? That's absolute nonsense" sherlock laugh as he walk towards the kitchen to serve himself a cup of tea.

"Even the queen knows him" John outcry.

"And you know that I don't care what the queen knows or not knows...only if it involves something that helps a case or brings me amusement to my work, other than that..." he went to seat in his chair and faced John who is now leaning over his legs looking at sherlock "I'm just simply not interested at all" he sips slightly over his mug.

"You are unbelievable" he twist a corner of his mouth a little "I don't even know why I bother"

They kept the eye contact for a few seconds until John eyes drop to the neck of his friend, tracing the vain that was visible now, he felt this urge to trace it with his tongue and suck on that beautiful long neck until is cover with traces of his mouth.

"John?" Sherlock snap John out of his trance and looked at him with wonder "where did you go? are you all right?"

"Yes...I um...it's nothing" he blinked a few times, shake his head and lean down in his couch with one hand holding his head. Why did he had this kind of thoughts about Sherlock? It didn't make any sense.

"Something is troubling you" said Sherlock.

"Don't!...Stop!" John get up from his chair and went to the kitchen to wash his mug.

"What?!" he put his mug on the table and looked at John with his forehead frown.

"You know bloody well what!" he was starting to scream, why did he felt so upset?

"No John, I have no clue what is it you want me to stop"

John put down his now clean mug beside the sink quite violent, turned his body towards Sherlock and felt his throat went dry and a sort of pain in his chest when he saw that Sherlock had got up and now was in front of him.

"The..." he started to make gestures with his hands and flapping them around in the air "deductions and...reading people, I don't really enjoy being read all the time" he drop his hands beside him and took a deep breath.

"Why? Are you afraid that I discover something that you don't want me to know? he was quite enjoying the situation.

"I like to think, Sherlock, that I got privacy at least in my head" he pass beside sherlock and went to seat on his couch with his feet towards the fire, tugging himself with the blanket and closed his eyes with his head looking at the ceiling.

Sherlock slowly and quietly move until he was beside John, he stop to look to how the fire light and the twilight outside his window mixed and light up John's face with red and orange mixtures, he wanted to touch him, slip his fingers into his hair and watch how the colours change because of the movement of his hands. He's had this strange feeling and thought for a while now, and all of them related to John Watson.

"Stop staring at me"

Sherlock heart stopped for a millisecond at the sound of Johns voice pronouncing those words. He had his eyes close, how did he know that he was looking at him, or...admiring him?

"How..." he cleared his throat "How did you know...?

"I can feel the strong gaze your eyes make" he said calmly "everyone who knows you or even have spoke to you once, know the powerful looks you give when you look at someone"

John opened his eyes slightly and saw how the light from the sky outside and the fire in the room draw an outline from Sherlocks entirely body, he looked absolutely gorgeous standing there, he noticed he was now staring at Sherlock again but he couldn't look away from him, John always knew Sherlock was a very attractive man, but this was something else, he was seeing pure beauty in front of him, he felt this impulse to pull him over on top of him and kiss the life out of him, but he was glue into his chair, for a moment he thought he forgot how to breath.  
Sherlock twitched the corner of his mouth and made a half smile, John's eyes were so beautiful under all this colours.

"You are doing it again..." said sherlock breaking the silence with a husky low voice.

"What?" Johns respond was automatically, he didn't stop admiring sherlocks figure.

"Looking at me like I'm some kind of mystery"

"Well...you are" he was like hypnotised.

His words came out of his mouth without thinking it, his mind stopped working properly, all he could think of was touching sherlock, put their bodies together, make sherlock scream his name in that deep voice he found so sexy. He stand up from his chair dropping his blanket on the floor, his eyes fixing on sherlocks perfect heart shape mouth, would they be as soft as they look? he wonder.  
Sherlock was froze, he couldn't move even if he wanted to, he watched John moving closer to him, he felt a heat covering all his body, his heart was betting so fast he thought it would explode out of his chest.  
They were now facing each other, not as close as sherlock thought they would be, looking one to another, it was like time stopped and they were the only ones left on earth, their breathings were audible, John lift his left hand and remove the hair in front of sherlocks forehead that was covering a very small fragment of his eye, he left his fingers caress the smooth skin of sherlock beautiful face, that slightly touch made sherlocks body shiver.

"I wonder..." johns voice was low, like a whisper, it was not intended to be said, sherlock noticed.

His fingers now trace a pad from his temple to his lips, he caress them slowly and sherlock part them a little and close his eyes enjoying the touch. Something was up in the room, the energy was different, they both felt different, it was like some kind of force that made impossible for them to stop, something that was pushing them to give in into their most deep desires and make all the things they kept inside be free at last.  
Sherlock let out a sigh like a protest when John moved away his hands, he opened his eyes to meet johns eyes again and saw that they were fill with the most ardent desire, he lick his lips slowly. John eyes watched every movement of that wonderful tongue licking the lips he just touched, wishing it was his tongue tracing on those gorgeous lips and wondering how amazing would feel to have sherlocks mouth around his now half-hard cock.

"Come close to me..." said john

Sherlocks feet moved without hesitation, but he only took one small step closer, he was waiting for something although he didn't know what it was.

"Closer..." john whisper.

Sherlock took another small step closer, he was playing with him john noticed, Sherlock just waited there, hunger in his eyes as he watched john biting him bottom lip and wishing he was the one doing it.

John lift his chin "closer...don't make me say it again" he bit his lips once again as he scan sherlock up and down.

Sherlock obey and closed the space that was left between them, he lower his head to continue their eye contact. John had to lift his face and looked very close to those beautiful blue eyes.  
They could feel their breathings, rising heart beats, weak knees, any thought besides here and now was now a blur or didn't exist.

And just like his life depended on this, John grab the back of the neck of sherlock and pull him so their lips meet at last, everything that started slow and tender transformed into something fast and rough, Johns tongue enter sherlocks mouth and heard a low moan at the back of his throat, that sound make john lost the little amount of control he had left and invaded sherlocks mouth trying to taste every inch and every corner of it, he tasted like tea. He pulled sherlocks even closer and started to walk backwards until his legs hit his couch, with a quick move, he let his body drop on it placing sherlock in his lap.

Both of them were gasping for air, but the idea of leaving each others mouth was unbearable. Sherlock started to move his hips so he could have some friction in the place he most needed it, he could feel johns cock hard as a rock under his, who was starting to lift his hips a little. Sherlocks lips moved towards john neck, he tasted and suck it leaving marks behind, both were groaning loudly, johns hands slightly pulled sherlocks hair, "oh God, harder" said sherlock against johns neck, obeying on what he was told, he pulled even harder making sherlocks eyes water. Both where rubbing against each other strong and fast, John knew if they continued like this he was going to came right there, and he wanted to be inside sherlock to do it.

"Bed..." said john pulling sherlock away from him.

"I ca...I can't" Sherlock was finding hard to talk, he was out of breath "I can't go that far!" he managed to say, and continue his exploration on john's neck.

John let out a moan and bit his lower lip, he was losing it, his hands all over sherlock, grabbing whatever they find, he took sherlock dressing gown put of him with one fast move along with his shirt as well, grabbed the hair at the back of his friend neck and pulled him up so his neck was totally exposed, he wanted to see him, to see his bare chest under the mix of colours between reddish and orange, he slide his free hand starting from the bottom of his belly until he reach his neck, "Jesus Christ..." he said with hunger "you are fucking beautiful Sherlock Holmes" he free his neck and embraced him so he could suck one of those beautiful little nipples. Sherlock grabbed johns hair with both hands and pulled a little, he gave a loud whimper when he felt johns teeth pulling slightly, so he pushed him down getting an "ouch!" out of john, he didn't even bother to check if he got hurt, he opened his shirt ripping all the buttons, he start to trace a pad of kisses from his neck going down to his chest, he get off of johns lap kneeling on the floor and when he reached johns belly he unbutton his jeans, pulled them down along with the trussers, and freed his cock, which was hard and with pre-cum dripping from it.

With his thumb he rubbed the tip teasing, making john curse, he then lick only the head and taste him, "mmmmm", seeing how john twisted and moan, without a warning took him all the way down, "FUCK!" wail john arching his back and digging his fingers on sherlocks hair, he try and take him all, but his gag reflexes didn't let him, so with one hand he stroke what he couldn't take in his mouth and with the other stroke his balls. John opened his eyes and look down at sherlock, the view was too delicious to miss, he lay down to have a better view and with his hands still holding sherlocks hair started to pull him up and down each time faster.

When he feel he was about to climix pulled sherlocks mouth away from his pulsing cock and bring him up to kiss him and taste himself on that gorgeous mouth. "Fuck it" let out john and pushed sherlock to the floor between the two chairs as he go down as well, he freed himself from his now ripped shirt and his pants and trousers and throw them to the side, the only thing he was wearing was the neckless, but that didn't bother him, with one pull he took of sherlocks bottoms, holding his cock and took him with ferocity, sherlock screamed and watch how john was devouring his cock like a hungry beast, _God that was an amazing view_. John freed sherlocks cock with a loud pop and stroke him as he watched sherlocks pleasure face, _damn that was hot._

"Jo...John" moan sherlock "I'm...I'm gon-aaaa" he couldn't form a proper sentence. 

John stopped and putting himself up to see face to face with sherlock he kissed him so that now he could taste himself, with a painful whimper he pulled back, "don't...move" john order as he got up forcing himself not to fall and run to his room. Within 1 minute he returned with a bottle of lubricant in his hand, he placed himself again on top of sherlock and put a little bit in his fingers, slowly he tease his hole, rubbing so his well lubricated, he then introduced one finger making sherlock groan, he was tight so he continued with one finger for a few more minutes until he began with two, sherlocks back arched and hold into johns shoulders digging his fingernails knowing he would have scratches tomorrow. John keep up with two fingers until he introduced the third one, he wanted sherlock to open well so he doesn't get hurt, when he saw how sherlock begin to rise his hips to fuck himself on johns fingers, he knew he was ready, so he pulled out his fingers getting groan of frustration from sherlock and without further notice introduced himself on sherlock.

"Fuuuuck!" said altogether.

His cock felt amazing inside sherlock tight hole that if he didn't stay still for a moment he would have come within seconds.

When sherlock saw he wasn't moving he start to lower his hips, john grabbed his hips with both hands and pin them to the floor so he couldn't move and slowly started to thrust and thrust making them both say their names again and again, the kisses were now sloppy and sherlocks nails where all over johns back, he was going to have a lot of scratches all over him because of this tomorrow, but he didn't even care at all, in fact, that turned him on even more. 

The thrust were getting faster and rougher now, the sound of the bodies getting against each other was audible, john grabbed sherlocks cock and struck it at the same rhythm of the thrusting, he was close, really close, he buried his face on sherlocks neck and realised inside of him, sherlock followed just seconds apart all over his belly, john didn't stop moving, sherlocks muscles tightened around his cock he felt his legs shake a little, he didn't let sherlocks cock either, he was still stroking him making him let out a cry and punch his head on the floor once.

Finally, John collapsed on top of sherlock, panting loudly, they couldn't move for a few moments, John give sherlock gently kisses on his neck. When their heart beats where slowing down john remove himself from sherlock and roll beside him, they were facing the ceiling, the lights of the sky were now almost dark and the wood on the fire was now half consumed. Sherlock wanted to clean himself up but the atmosphere was so cozy, warm and the carpet felt so comfortable that he didn't wanted to move. John reached for sherlock and pulled him towards him, his curled hair under his chin, they fall asleep in no time.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Sherlock woke up on the floor between the both chairs, he had dry semen over his stomach, his semen, and felt sticky, that was bothering him. John was not there anymore, he stretch, yawn and get up on his feet walking towards the bathroom, he took his time to clean himself up and when he felt he was finally clean he got out of the shower and back into his room to change. He was buttoning his shirt when he heard John walk into the kitchen, he wanted to go out but he was feeling funny, rather embarrassed but he didn't know why, he remembered everything that happened yesterday and couldn't explain himself how did that happen, and that was something that really bother him.

John was making tea, he was repeating what happened yesterday over and over again in his head, he woke up and saw sherlock laying next to him sleeping and felt a warm feeling inside his chest, he looked down on him and saw the neckless his sister gave him, he took it off and put it on the table beside his chair, got on his feet and grabbed his clothes on the floor and went to shower, he wanted to wake up sherlock but didn't have the heart to move him, he was looking so peaceful and in deep sleep that he didn't dare to touch him, that and he was feeling weird with himself.

"Making tea?" asked sherlock making john jump.

"Yes, um..." john was becoming uncomfortable, this wasn't good "but...we are out of toast"  _what the hell john?_

They make eye contact for a moment, sherlock could feel how the situation was becoming unbearable, he was going to say something but he was interrupted by Mrs. Hudson walking from the door with a plate of biscuits. 

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully "I thought you would like some biscuits to start your day, you are probably a bit hungry" she put the plate on the kitchen table and smile.

"That's..." john clear his throat "that's really nice of you Mrs. Hudson, thank you" he smiled at her

"Oh! It's nothing darling" she was blushing.

Sherlock who hasn't spoke this all time moved closer to Mrs. Hudson, grabbed a biscuit and gave it one big bite, he realised then he was kind of hungry, maybe was because of the intense events that happened a few hours ago he thought. 

"At least I make you eat something my dear" said Mrs. Hudson looking happily at Sherlock "He hardly eats anything" she looks at john who was eating too a biscuit. 

John smile and nod his head in agreement, and soon an unpleasant idea come to his head, what if Mrs. Hudson heard everything that happened between him and Sherlock yesterday and that's why she has brought something for them to eat? He felt his throat get dry and swallow with difficulty the piece he was chewing.  _Oh boy!_ he thought,  _this is not good, not good at all!_

"Well, I will leave you two alone, I suppose you are rather busy these days" she said heading to the door.

"I will agree if that was true Mrs. Hudson" said Sherlock eating his second biscuit. 

"What do you mean dear? she said turning around to face him.

"We hadn't have an interesting case in 4 days, I haven't die of bornes thanks to John, and even he gets boring sometime...sorry John" he turns his head and looks at john when he says the last.

"Well thanks mate" he smirks sarcastically looking at him for a few seconds and returns to face mrs. hudson who is smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh well! I beat his not boring these days then..." 

 _Fuck! She did heard!_ John all body tightness and feels his face blush, sherlock didn't seem bother to what she just said or he didn't care that she know what happened between them, he continued eating. 

Mrs. Hudson turned around still smiling and when se was about to leave she turned around to where the firework was and freeze for a few seconds until she started to walk towards there, John thought something had burned or the ashes were messing up something but she wants looking at the fireplace, she was looking the neckless that was laying on the small table beside johns chair, he forgot to take it to his room that morning.

"Where..." she said picking up the neckless "where did you get this?" her voice fill with curiosity.

"My sister gave it to me, why?" he stood next to her with his hands behind his back, he feel sherlock moving close to him still eating.

"Oh! really?" she looked surprise

"Yes why? he was starting to feel anxious.

"She didn't tell you what this is?" she continue examine at it 

"No...her note was rather strange but she did not mencione  _what_ is that suppose to be, I thought it was just a neckless"

She smirk loudly and make a noise that she just discover something importan and look at him "Oh no darling! is not  _just_ a neckless"

Sherlock who just stopped eating looked at her and she knew she got his attention, John was looking very anxious on what she was talking about too.

"This is a charm, but not just any charm..." she stopped for a moment and john and sherlock noticed she was blushing "it's a...um... _lust charm_ "

"Excuse me?" snapped John shaking his head. "A what?!"

"Yes! A lust charm. It is know that a lust charm, which by the way are very rare, contains this sort of magic that makes a person irresistible to another, this wake up feelings in both people under its influence and they get lost in waves of passion, desire and lust from one to another, they are conscious in what they are doing all the time but with a very blur reasoning and their fears and prejudices locked away for a while, is not until the person who wears it takes it off that all of those things are restored properly on both parties." 

Sherlock could feel his heart drop, he was under the influence of this pathetic little thing, John didn't know what he was doing, it wasn't him who was kissing and touching him, it was a stupid charm sent from John's sister for a, sick joke perhaps? He was looking straight into the neckless in Mrs. Hudson hands, he wanted to throw it away and never see it again, he didn't even notice John waring it yesterday, or maybe he was so concentrate in him and making him feel good that the neckless was the last thing he wanted to pay attention to.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked sherlock who was looking white.

He didn't bother to answer, he just turned around and walk away to his room closing the door loudly. John wanted to say something to him but didn't know what, he just watch him walk away and feel his insides twist, he had this urge to cry but he repress it taking a deep breath and blinking away the water that was accumulating in his eyes.

"Whats the matter dear?" asked mrs. hudson with concern "why are you suddenly so upset?"

He wanted to scream, "it's nothing..." his voice was husky "we will be fine" he lie, they were never be okay again, not after this.

"But...I thought" she was looking concern and confused "I thought this was going to clarify everything"

He gave a forced laugh and shake his head "Believe me mrs. hudson, it didn't, if it did anything it was getting things worst"

"I...I don't understand, you two sounded like a very happy couple yesterday" she said without a worry.

John felt his cheeks very hot really fast, and he cough and frown his eyebrows "well...mrs hudson" he managed to say "what would you feel if you discover that what happened between you and your best friend, in which the two of you really enjoyed each other and had a  _fantastic_ time, since apparently you heard and maybe all the fucking building" his sadness was now transforming to anger "was under the influence of that..." he pointed the neckless with disgust "bloody thing and didn't mean anything?" he turned around and saw sherlocks close door and felt his heart sink, he let his head drop and breath "that's some fucked up thing to send your brother" he recover his posture and faced mrs. hudson "some  _fucked up_ thing to do" he felt silente. 

"John?" said mrs. hudson softly "the charm doesn't make you do anything you don't want to, oh dear! I think I didn't make myself understand" she put one hand against her cheek and looked how John was at the edge of bursting into tears, she remove her hand from her cheek and place it in johns upper arm.

"Then what?" he said with a broken voice.

"This charm only works on people who's attraction is already there, it makes people forget their judgments and anything holding back their feelings and do what they their heart most desperately desires, this is just a help your heart gets to get what it wants" 

John could feel how his soul returned to his body "oh my God" he exclame.

Mrs. hudson gave back the neckless to john and caress his cheek "go to him" she turned to the door and leave the flat closing the door.

John was paralysed, what happened between him and sherlock was real, the charm just helped them to take that step and give themselves to the other, then he remembered what her sister wrote about the neckless " _It will allow you to see where your heart truly lays",_ he whisper to himself, it all makes sense now, he pushed away everything that he felt for sherlock so hard that his heart locked it up somewhere he couldn't reach, he loves sherlock, and not just only like his best friends but like something even more, like a lover, a companion for life, he was such a coward, now was the time to make things right.

He walk towards sherlocks room and knock on the door, "sherlock?" no answer, he was going to knock again but he try the knob and it was unlocked, so he enter and saw sherlock standing in front of the window with his hands behind his back. 

"I heard" Sherlock said without looking away from the window.

"Then you figured out what I feel about you" john said getting closer to him.

He turned around to face John "No, actually i don't"

John stopped and stare at him "You don't" he asked surprise.

"No John, I just know that you are attracted to me, very attracted, if I must say, and that you wanted me and we ended up fucking on the living room" he sounded like when he was on a crime scene looking at a dead body, cold.

John started to walk once more towards him until he was inches away from him, he looked down and saw the neckless on his hand, sherlock follow his eyes and saw it too, john press it agains his palm hard before throwing it away out of the room, he looked up on sherlock "you bloody git" he whisper and pulled from his shirt to kiss him, hard, parting his mouth to slide his tongue into sherlocks mouth and battle his tongue from dominance, sherlocks hands rest on johns hips and pulled him closer so their bodies where with no inche apart. John pull and push sherlock to the wall, they only stopped to catch their breaths.

"I love...you, you...idiot" said john between small kisses "I'm sorry I got to wear a lust charm to prove it to you and myself"

Sherlock reclaim johns mouth and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, their lips were swollen now, sherlock wanted to say something but he didn't know how, john knew it perfectly well, "I know" he said when they reached the bed, sherlock now on top of john, they were looking into each others eyes and john was caressing his hair "I know" he repeated to sherlock in a whisper and kissed him this time tenderly and softly, enjoying every sensation of his mouth against his.

This time they did it slow and gentle, savouring every sensation and every touch, fucking was fun but making love was something so different and quite better, the climax was even better, there was no hurry, no worries, sherlock was getting so loud john had to put a hand over his mouth, it was just the both of them getting lost for a moment, melting in each others arms and waking up next to each other feeling a warm outside and inside of them.

It was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction, I really hope you guys liked it.  
> I hope the grammar is okay, english is not my first language but I enjoy writing in this language.
> 
> I got the idea of the lust charm from the book "The Vampires Academy" which is a movie too.


End file.
